Booth's Birthday Surprise
by jemb
Summary: Brennan gives Booth the greates gift on his birthday


_**I have a million ideas in my head as to how Booth and brennan finally get together. This is just one of them. ONE SHOT**_

BOOTH'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

Brennan glances at the calendar on her desk and sees the red circle around Saturday. _Booth birthday_ she remembers. She wonders if he has plans. Should she get him a present? Should she just wish him a happy birthday and leave it at that? It's difficult considering she doesn't really know where they stand. Things have certainly progressed further than 'just colleagues' but are they friends, good friends or possibly more? _I have no idea_ Brennan sighs as Angela walks in.

"Something on your mind?" Angela asks. Brennan shrugs.

"What's up?" Brennan asks her friend.

"Well, Booth let slip it's his birthday on Saturday so I was thinking we could have a little get together on Friday night." Angela grins. "Drinks, presents, you know." She smiles encouragingly.

"I guess." Brennan replies.

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic." Angela scolds Brennan.

"It sounds like a nice idea Angela. I'm sure Booth will have a good time." Brennan says.

Brennan spends the next few days wondering what to get Booth for his birthday. Every idea seems stupid until something clicks and she knows exactly what to get him. _But can I pull it off?_ She thinks. _I have to_ she tells herself.

Friday night arrives and Booth turns up at Wong Fu's to find a booth decorated with balloons and a banner wishing him a Happy Birthday. Angela, Zach, Hodgins and Brennan are all waiting for him. His face lights up when he sees the effort they went to. Despite their differences, he actually considers these guys friends now. And the fact that they went to so much trouble for his birthday tells him they like him as a friend too. _Even Bones seems to be enjoying herself_ he notes.

"Okay guys. Presents." Angela announces. Booth looks like a little kid as one by one presents get passed to him. Angela bought him a gorgeous black shirt which Booth seems to love. He kisses her cheek and thanks her sincerely. Zach and Hodgins kicked in for Booth's present which he looks a little confused at but they assure him it'll make sense when he plays it.

"So, what did you get me?" Booth asks Brennan flashing his eyebrows. Brennan looks over at the counter.

"Sid." She says and Sid disappears out back. Booth rubs his hands together in anticipation of his gift. What happens next brings tears to his eyes.

"Daddy!" Parker's little voice calls out to his dad as he runs out from behind the counter. Booth stands up and looks at Brennan then at Parker. The little kid runs into his dad's arms and Booth lifts him up.

"Hey little buddy." He plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Mommy's going to let me spend all night tonight and all day tomorrow with you." Parker says in his sweet little voice.

"Really?" Booth asks.

"It was a surprise." Parker says. "The pretty lady told me I had to be quiet until Sid came and got me." He points at Brennan who is right now looking embarrassed.

Angela pokes Brennan to get her attention.

"You got Rebecca to agree to let Parker spend Booth's birthday with him?" she asks.

"Uh huh." Brennan replies. She can't tear her eyes off Booth and Parker. They are so adorable.

"How did you do it?" Angela asks. "I thought she was a dragon."

"I can't divulge my secret powers." Brennan smiles.

"That is definitely the best present he could get." Angela hugs Brennan. She is really proud of Brennan for doing this.

A few hours later as Sid gets Parker ready to leave, Booth goes to Brennan. He has yet to thank her for his present. She's over at the bar sipping a cocktail.

"Hey Bones." He sits down next to her.

"Heading off?" she asks.

"Yeah." He replies. "Bones." He pauses. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed this. But thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. This is the most incredible gift and it means the world to me." He plants a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're amazing." He adds as he stands up.

"You're welcome." She says simply. Booth flashes his trademark smile as Parker runs up to him. Inside she is bursting with pride that she was able to make Booth happy. _He looks really happy_.

"Come on big guy." Booth picks Parker up and they move towards the entrance. "Wave bye bye Parker." Both whispers to his son as they stand under the arch. Parker waves at Brennan, then at Angela, Zach and Hodgins.

When Saturday night rolls around Brennan is at home on the couch reading a book when her doorbell rings. _I'm not expecting anyone_ she thinks as she sits up. Marking her place in her book she pads over to the door and pulls it open. Booth is on her doorstep with a bunch of flowers. He hands them to her.

"To say thank you." He says.

"You already said that." She reminds him.

"I know. But getting Rebecca to let me have Parker for my birthday. Bones, I can't describe to you just what it meant." He says.

"You want to come in?" she asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Booth steps inside and shrugs off his coat. He hangs it on the coat hook by the door and follows her to the kitchen where she begins to fix the flowers for a vase.

"So, you and Parker had a good time huh?" she asks.

"It was great. We watched cartoons, went to the park and had lunch at Chucky Cheese." Booth smiles. "I dropped him off at Rebecca's an hour ago."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Brennan says. She turns around to find Booth standing right in front of her. It startles her a little and she is more than aware of the intensity in his eyes.

"It was all thanks to you." Booth says softly. "Rebecca told me how you went around to see her." he says. "She said I was lucky to have someone who thinks I'm worthy of such a gift." Booth reaches out and tucks her hair behind one ear. His fingers brush down her cheek as he pulls away. "Bones. No one in my life has ever given me a gift that meant as much. I don't think anyone has understood me enough to be able to. Until you." He takes a step closer to her, narrowing the gap between them to just inches. "I realised last night that you know me better than most people." His voice gets softer. "You know what's important to me. You know what makes me tick." He leans in and places a lingering kiss on her cheek. Brennan feels shivers up and down her spine and a tingling in her stomach. When he pulls back Brennan fights the urge to grab him and kiss him, just to get those feelings back.

"It wasn't anything really." She hangs her head, embarrassed. Booth lifts her chin with his finger.

"No it was everything." Booth says. "Thank you." He leans in again and this time his lips meet hers. He kisses her gently at first but when Brennan doesn't pull away he deepens the kiss and slips an arm around her waist to draw her close to his body. Her arms find their way around his neck and she responds to his kiss with a passion and intensity he wasn't expecting. When they finally pull apart Booth has a goofy grin on his face.

"Now that was the second best birthday present." He smiles.

"How about I try for first place." She grabs his hand and leads him out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom.


End file.
